


The chalet

by AnyaCronos



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Porn, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	The chalet

Here I am with Adrian / Eddie Weekly ♥ I want to thank the decorative magazines for giving me the idea of how it should be a chalet, I also thank my brain that, from nowhere, remembered the gag, in the "Family guys" cartoon, of the " sex chalet" which obviously inspired me XD

[](https://imgur.com/60K5m6x)


End file.
